


By touch alone

by Elissa



Series: On Kisses [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, The age gap is reduced because i say so, the teen!au this fandom neither expected or needed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: Ha cominciato ad essere ridicola allora, quando al secondo incontro avevi già capito che Fabrizio è più simile all'orso abbraccia tutti che al "cattivo ragazzo" che ti era sempre parso osservandolo da lontano, e solo in questo tono poteva continuare: con lui che tiene il braccio attorno alle tue spalle -non ha nemmeno provato a cercare una scusa, ti ha stretto prima ancora che le luci si spegnessero- e la sua mano che gioca pigramente con la tua sul bracciolo della poltroncina.E, per peggiorare le cose, tu lo lasci fare, non con l'acquiescenza che riservi solitamente al contatto fisico -capisci perché esista e apprezzi il messaggio che porta più dell'atto in sé- ma vero e proprio piacere, ché quando ti tocca lui sembra sempre esserci quel qualcosa in più che fa sbocciare repentinamente i germogli nel tuo stomaco.





	By touch alone

**Author's Note:**

> Cominciamo dalla parte importante: io sto lasciando la fic non lucchettata perché mi sembra non ci siano stati altri incidenti e in ogni caso sembravano non coinvolgere ao3 e la sua utenza, però PER L'AMOR DEL CIELO NON LINKATE I FANWORKS SHIPPICI AI DIRETTI INTERESSATI. Davvero, mette in imbarazzo loro e chi ha fatto un lavoro per il FANDOM che invece si ritrova spiattellato davanti ai personaggi pubblici.  
> Detto questo, altro disclaimer: **nulla di quanto scritto qui pretende di rappresentare la realtà delle cose, non ci guadagno nulla e non voglio fare speculazioni sulla sessualità di persone reali quanto dare sfogo alla creatività entro i limiti del rispetto**  
>  Sono sicura il disclaimer originale fosse un sacco più bellino ma mi dispiace dire che vi dovrete accontentare.
> 
> Finiti i disclaimer, eccoci: non voglio prendervi più tempo del dovuto (per quello ci saranno le note finali) ma volevo solo dire un paio di cose:  
> Il titolo è una semi-citazione da The Song of Achilles, ma giuro non ci sarà nemmeno un quarto dell'angst di quel libro in questa breve one-shot  
> E dedico tutto sto ambaradan di fic alle meravigliose persone che sto conoscendo grazie a questi due artisti: è indubbio che senza di voi questa fic non esisterebbe, e le mie giornate sarebbero molto meno colorate.

_Questa storia sta diventando ridicola_ , pensi, fissando lo schermo del cinema -dove l'eroe della situazione si sta buttando illeso dall'ennesima auto in fiamme- e Fabrizio, irrigiditosi per la sorpresa, ti stringe un po' più a sé.

Rettifica: questa storia è sempre stata un po' ridicola, dal momento in cui Baglioni ha pensato bene di organizzare il progetto interscolastico che vi ha costretti a collaborare e _annusarvi_ , come due lupi che cercano di capire se sia saggio far parte dello stesso branco. Ha cominciato ad essere ridicola allora, quando al secondo incontro avevi già capito che Fabrizio è più simile all'orso abbraccia tutti che al "cattivo ragazzo" che ti era sempre parso osservandolo da lontano, e solo in questo tono poteva continuare: con lui che tiene il braccio attorno alle tue spalle -non ha nemmeno provato a cercare una scusa, ti ha stretto prima ancora che le luci si spegnessero- e la sua mano che gioca pigramente con la tua sul bracciolo della poltroncina.

E, per peggiorare le cose, tu lo lasci fare, non con l'acquiescenza che riservi solitamente al contatto fisico -capisci perché esista e apprezzi il messaggio che porta più dell'atto in sé- ma vero e proprio piacere, ché quando ti tocca lui sembra sempre esserci quel qualcosa in più che fa sbocciare repentinamente i germogli nel tuo stomaco.

Questa, forse, è la parte di cui ti capaciti meno: il desiderio intenso, quasi doloroso, di averne ancora e ancora e ancora; è ciò che ti porta a lasciare la mano molle nella sua, mentre ti accarezza il dorso col pollice e studia con il semplice tocco le linee del palmo, tanto delicato da fare quasi il solletico.

(Fabrizio è sempre così: delicato, anche quando non lo sembra; e intenso, di un'intensità che brucia a volte più del sole.  
Hai paura di essere Icaro, in questo scenario.)

Lasci che ti stringa, che la sua mano abbandoni il collo per accarezzarti i capelli, e nonostante tu abbia impiegato un'infinità di tempo e prodotti per capelli non tuoi per prepararli, non dici niente -anche perché, insomma, lo scopo finale era proprio questo.

È strano, quanto potere ci sia in questa apparente passività: sai che basterebbe solo una parola, il minimo cenno, per farlo allontanare. Lo sai senza doverlo testare, ché Fabrizio è così, puro e sorprendentemente delicato e così intenso che ogni suo gesto ti strizza il cuore, spreme parole e paure che non condivideresti con nessun altro.

E francamente inizia un po' ad irritarti il fatto che il film sia alla quinta esplosione e non ti abbia ancora baciato, visto e considerato che sei spalmato su di lui come marmellata sulle fette biscottate da almeno mezz'ora.

Cacci via con forza il dubbio che forse dovresti essere tu a fare qualcosa: certo che è compito suo iniziare il bacio, è lui che ti ha portato al cinema; è lui che ti ha messo in mano la confezione di popcorn per famiglie, con aria affettuosamente irritata, perché "Tanto so quanto mangi"; è sua la prima mossa, e persino lui dovrebbe saperlo.

Ciò non toglie che puoi sempre spingerlo nella direzione giusta, ragioni, spingendoti col volto impossibilmente vicino al suo.  
Il movimento disloca il braccio di Fabrizio dalle tue spalle, e ti senti fin troppo leggero, come quando hai dimenticato lo zaino a casa e devi fare di corsa le tre rampe di scale per recuperarlo.

Fabrizio, finalmente, ti fissa, e la sua espressione è un misto di stupore e... dispiacere? Fa per allontanare la mano dalla tua, ma la afferri prima che possa ritrarsi: non è assolutamente quello il messaggio che vuoi mandare.

"Qualcosa non va?" Ti chiede, il tono basso e premuroso che tocca più corde di quante ti faccia piacere ammettere.

Ignori la domanda, optando per un poco diplomatico "Hai bisogno di un invito in carta da bollo?" che lo fa sobbalzare e aggrottare le sopracciglia.

Non ti scusi per la schiettezza: così come tu hai scoperto le parti più vulnerabili e morbide di Fabrizio, lui ha toccato tutti gli angoli più spigolosi della tua anima e, sorprendentemente, sembra non avere problemi con essi. È liberatorio, non dover stare costantemente a meditare sulla forma e potersi concentrare sul contenuto.

"Eh?" ti dice, ancor più confuso. Tu non trattieni il sospiro un po' esasperato che ti preme sul petto.

"Per baciarmi, Fabbrì, echecazzo" gli spieghi, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Il tuo cuore trema un po', nel dirlo, perché nonostante ci siano stati diversi quasi-baci -uno dei quali interrotto persino da _Favino_ , il quale non aveva niente di meglio da fare che irrompere nell'aula che stavate usando perché "Abbiamo le prove, qui", come se non fosse piena, la scuola, di aule vuote al pomeriggio per il suo _stupido_ corso di teatro- nessuno è andato a buon fine; è tutto rimasto nel sottotesto, in sguardi e allusioni, e avresti proprio preferito non essere tu a rendere esplicito l'implicito.

Fabrizio continua a fissarti con occhi sgranati, ed è un pugno in pancia, una doccia fredda inaspettata, un piede che calpesta senza cura le aiuole nel tuo stomaco.

"Vabbé," dici, fingendo nonchalance "se vuoi proprio continuare a vedere gente che si spara addosso..."

Quello sembra farlo riprendere. "Pensavo volessi aspettare la fine del film!" protesta. "Sai poi come mi rompi il cazzo se ti faccio perdere un pezzo importante della trama e non capisci più niente" aggiunge, ma la mano che non è intrappolata nella tua è già tornata tra i tuoi capelli.

"Sai quanto me ne frega del film, si spareranno un'altra mezz'ora, un paio di corse in macchina, l'eroe si piglia la ragazza e guidano verso le Bahamas col sole all'orizzonte. Non è esattamente cinema d'autore russo" sbuffi.

È il turno di Fabrizio di alzare gli occhi al cielo, in quel modo tutto suo di dire "ma tu guarda 'sto stronzetto" e "ti proteggerei da un tir a 200 all'ora" contemporaneamente, che ti fa sentire stupidamente _felice_.

Nascondi il sorrisino che lotta per venire fuori sbuffando nuovamente.  
"E poi non è che mi sia concentrato molto dall'inizio, quindi mi lamentarei comunque" gli fai notare. "Ma almeno sapevo sarebbe andata così e l'ho fatto scegliere a te, così non mi lamenterò _troppo_."

"Grazie, vossignoria, per questa grazia" replica lui, tirandoti giocosamente i capelli. Poi si blocca. "Distratto?" ti domanda, e persino nella penombra della stanza puoi cogliere il luccichio nei suoi occhi.

"Fabbrì, e non fare il finto modesto, eddai, lo sai che sei bello. Mica ti fanno vedere il cinepanettone col David di Michelangelo di fianco" continui, testardamente, e lo vedi che inclina la testa verso il basso e fa una risatina timida, di quelle che ci si aspetterebbe di più da una tredicenne dei film americani che da un italianissimo diciottenne -ma, come sempre, lui sbaraglia ogni aspettativa.

Non sai come sia possibile, ma nonostante tutto -nonostante sia, beh, _lui_ , con gli occhi gentili e l'aria da ribelle e i tatuaggi e la giacca di pelle e le occhiate che lo seguono per strada- risponde a quella maniera umile a qualsiasi complimento, quasi non riuscisse a crederci. Non è falsa modestia, qualunque cosa tu dica per prenderlo in giro, e questo ti irrita e ti scalda il petto in egual misura.

"Da come reagisci ogni volta, sembra che non te lo abbia mai detto prima" gli comunichi. Glielo hai detto tante volte, invece, e ogni volta è un po' più vera, ché diventa più bello a ogni sguardo, proprio come un'opera d'arte.

Fabrizio smette di ridere, per guardarti con un sorriso stranamente serio. "Anche tu" replica, e ci sono una dolcezza e un'onestà nei suoi occhi che scavano proprio lì dove sei più vulnerabile.

"Eh?"

"Anche tu sei bello" ti ripete, arrotolandosi un ricciolo tra le dita; tu combatti inutilmente contro il calore che sale sul viso, e sputi fuori un "Adesso non diciamo cazzate" che lo fa sospirare e alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Perché sarebbe una cazzata?" ti chiede, mentre la sua mano scivola dai capelli giù lungo il collo, disegna ghirigori astratti sulla pelle sensibile e gioca con l'orlo della maglia.

Boccheggi per qualche secondo, dimentico di qualsiasi fosse il punto del discorso, e Fabrizio sorride trionfante, quasi sapesse di averti mandato in cortocircuito il cervello.

"Vaffanculo, Fabrì" borbotti, e lui ride, stavolta una di quelle risate piene, con la testa indietro, che non puoi impedirti di osservare e cercare il più possibile di fotografare con la mente.

(Ora più che mai, ringrazi i posti in ultima fila, isolati dal resto della sala, per concedervi l'illusione di privacy.)

Lui ride, e ride ancora, perché a quanto pare mandarlo a 'fanculo è la più divertente battuta che tu abbia mai fatto, e le sue dita non si fermano, scorrono lungo il collo, cercano la tua mascella e si posano, con il resto della mano, sulla tua guancia, il pollice che traccia la linea dello zigomo; anche la risata si spegne, con una breve eco da parte del protagonista del film ormai dimenticato.

Ti si avvicina in maniera quasi impossibile da concepire: l'aria cambia, diventa rarefatta, difficile da respirare, e ti chiedi distrattamente se prenderla dalle labbra di Fabrizio -che sono ormai tanto vicine alle tue da dover incrociare gli occhi per guardarle- sarebbe più semplice.

_È scorretto_ , pensi. "Giochi sporco" gli fai presente, e siete così vicini che anche il parlare fa sfiorare le vostre labbra.

Fabrizio sorride, così tanto che sembra fare male, e libera la mano che avevi intrappolato nella tua per intrecciare le vostre dita.

"Non è che tu sia tanto più per il fair play, eh" replica.

Per tutta risposta, gli pizzichi la coscia, vicino al ginocchio, e lui solleva un sopracciglio, come a dire "Visto?".

"Stai zitto" gli rispondi, in un sussurro, ma stai sorridendo anche tu.

"Sicuro?" ti domanda, ma è improvvisamente serio, e sai che non sta più parlando delle vostre battutine.

È il Sole che chiede ad Icaro se il rischio di crollare a terra valga la pena solo per aver un assaggio da vicino dei suoi raggi, se non sia meglio godersi il suo calore da lontano, ma senza mai ferirsi.  
È Fabrizio che ti chiede se davvero, davvero sai i rischi che correte rendendo esplicito l'implicito, se non sia meglio mantenersi in equilibrio su quel filo sottile.

E come Icaro battè le sue ali, tu ti sporgi verso di lui, ancora un pochino, per colmare definitivamente la distanza tra voi. Le vostre mani si stringono tanto da fare male, mentre le vostre labbra si incontrano, dapprima sfiorandosi lievemente, poi con intensità sempre crescente, finché non ti sembra vi siate fusi in qualche maniera improbabile, i punti di contatto tra i vostri corpi bollenti come ferro sul fuoco. Non ti importa nemmeno di come il bracciolo della poltroncina si sia incuneato nel tuo stomaco o del rumore sgraziato della pellicola, perché tutto svanisce, con la sua bocca sulla tua e la sua mano tra i tuoi capelli.

E quando, lentamente, le sue labbra si scostano dalle tue, per depositarsi immediatamente vicino, all'angolo della bocca, dove sei certo l'ombra di una fossetta stia già facendo capolino, ti senti in dovere di sussurrare "Sicuro", solo per sentire la sua mano che stringe la tua e spreme via anche l'ultima goccia di insicurezza.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt #3 di questa magica raccolta di prompt sui tipi di bacio: http://ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com/post/171603071210/types-of-kisses-prompts (tra l'altro, se volete promptare uno di questi baci + una qualsiasi ship, siete i benvenuti, il mio tumblr è quello!!!).  
> Che dire? Come al solito, una volta che arrivo a queste note dimentico quali fossero le puntualizzazioni che volevo fare. Ringrazio sentitamente Giusy perché 1. mi ha proposto di fare sta cosa dei baci con qualunque ship mi venisse in mente, e 2. Mi ha sopportato e supportato mentre le copiavo questa fic nei messaggi (pro tip: non copiate mai da telefono 1800 e passa parole di fanfiction, è estenuante).  
> Alcune affermazioni di Ermal sono prese da svariate interviste, che vi linkerei pure se la mia comprensione dell'html non fosse limitata come è.  
> È la prima volta che scrivo e porto a termine una fic su loro due (speriamo non l'ultima) e mi auguro sia stata una lettura piacevole! Qualsiasi commento è bene accetto ^^


End file.
